Internet users are often subject to illegal, dangerous, and/or suspicious activities. As a nonlimiting example, minors and others may encounter child predators, disturbed, suicidal, and/or homicidal people both on the Internet and in everyday life. However, there have been limited avenues for people to protect their safety and the safety of others, while notifying the proper authorities. Further, parents, guardians, and/or other individuals who are responsible for Internet users are often confused as to whom they should notify when these activities and/or events are encountered.